stargate_expandedfandomcom-20200213-history
Advanced Research Command
Stargate Advanced Research Command (ARC) is a branch of Homeworld Command. Its focus is the research and development of advanced technologies. The ARC was established in 2015 when the Asgard computer core with its extensive knowledge database was stripped from the USS Odyssey and placed at ARC HQ. Current ARC projects include: Next-Generation hyperdrive A new version of hyperdrive engines, derived from Asgard designed but completely manufactured and designed by the Tau'ri. This project concluded in late 2017, and these new hyperdrive units were placed on the new Flight III Daedalus-class battlecruisers. While scaled down considerable, this project is still ongoing with a task to increase the effectivity of the hyperdrive engines further. Watchtower Watchtower is a project codename for development of a series of satellites that would form satellite detection grid around Earth. The goal is to develop a Watchtower satellite, capable of penetrating Goauld cloaking device. AEGIS A codename for Earth defense satellites. The goal is to create geosynchronous satellite grid around Earth, that could defend Earth and Hegemony's planet against Alien attacks. The current plan is to develop modular satellite class Gorgon. Gorgon I The simples of Gorgon satelites placed above low-tier targets. The satellite is built around central Plasma beam weapon and small missile battery. They are low-powered and can deactivate their naquadah generators to rely only on their solar panels. In this stealth mode, they are virtually undetectable and can be used for unexpected attacks. Gorgon II While similar to its smaller sister, they are more heavily armored and shielded. Intended to be placed above medium-tier targets or act as a control unit for Gorgon I satellites. While relatively stealthy, they cannot rely only on solar panels and can be detected with relative ease, even with Goau'ld sensors. Equipped with two THOR missile batteries and three Beam weapons (Main battery and two turrets), this satellite would be the backbone of anti-capital ship defense. Gorgon III While the design is not yet finalized, they are intended to be flotilla killers. While significantly smaller than our battlecruisers, they are invisoned to carry a similar level of firepower and will be placed above high-priority targets, such as Washington DC and Selene Air force base. Plasma pulse turrets A secret project for FCOMSPECWARCOM, the goal of this project is to create next-generation pulse weapons. First as a replacement for the Beam Turrets, and later, as a complete replacement for railgun technology. The current status of this project is REDACTED. USS Hephaestus A maintenance vessel for Tau'ri fleet. While in the early stages of design, the vessel will be based on the 303-class battlecruiser. It is intended to servise the AEGIS/Watchtower satellites and to conduct emergency repairs to our battlecruisers. X-305 The next-generation battlecruiser, several years behind schedule. Roots of this project can be traced even before the establishment of ARC. Currently, in its final stages of construction, the order was slashed from original 10 battlecruisers to just a single hull, the USS Achilles. With a skyrocketing budget of over 60 billion dollars, this project alone accounts for 85% of ARCs annual budget. X-306 The replacement for "the next-generation battlecruisers". This project is in its early conceptual stages and is planned to replace the 304-class as the main workhorse of the fleet. A smaller, quicker, more agile warship, designed to execute surgical strikes. Category:Organization